urffandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Ruins
Marked by an old door in the middle of the swamp north of Portocallo. Found by a troop of soldiers looking for magical artifacts. The Neverborn came across this while ambushing the troop looking for answers as to why an army was amassed by Lord Marcus in the area. Walls are glistening from moon light, water seeping through cracks, floor covered in an inch of silt. Entrance looks like it floods regularly. Walls are stone, ceiling is mostly stone and collapsed, generally about 5 feet high. About 20 feet into the entrance, there's a heavy oak door with a ring handle covered in vines. On the other side of the door is a trap, a bunch of dead snake bones. Clearly this trap has been set a long time ago. The next room is about 15x15 ft with a chest sitting on a table across the room. On the wall to the right is a battered door that's showing signs of rot. The chest seems to have a spring mechanism leading The Neverborn to believe it's a trap. The chest contains old fabrics that have clearly been rotted through. Through the rotted door is a large heavy chair and piles of crates about 2 to 3 feet high. Along the walls there are things hanging covered in sheets. 9 individual sources of magic from each of these things. # Mirror. Seems to be fascinating anyone who looks into it. Makes everyone think they're very handsome. Requires a wisdom saving throw. Frame seems like light wood with gilted flower centers. (enchantment?) Mirror of Narcissis # Very rich mirror. Glass looks absolutely perfect, no mars, frame made of gold. After touching the Rockie Talkie to this mirror, it created interference. # Looks very plain, but well manicured. Another type of buzz comes from this one. # Very large covering about 5 feet high by 3 feet wide. No mirror on the other side. Looks like a dart board with the doors closed over it in carved oak. Loudest buzz comes from this one. A small mark that looks like a traveling symbol. # 2x2 ft mirror, dirty. Reflection looks off. Seems to be distorting the image turning the viewing into another gender. Seems to have turned Moira into man. The frame looks to be made out of penis and vulva shapes. # Frame appears to be a dark heavy metal. Looks like a photo realistic painting of a tired and frightened elf. In his hand is a long sword and at his hip is a golden harp. Middlingly handsome, moderately well dressed, high quality sword, very fine make golden harp. Tachius remembers a story of an elvish thief. Seems like a very old style of dress, at least a thousand years old. Background appears to be this room and changes when you move around it. Doesn't seem to want to budge when Rubeas tries to remove it from the wall. Wrought Iron frame. (transmutation?) # Distinct impression the mirror is dull. Almost absorbs light. Frame looks silver with moon patterns. When no lights are around it, it casts the light back out. # Looks like a gold frame, the mirror seems like there's nothing special about it. Square gold frame. Almost same buzz came from this one as number 2. # Wavy Mirror, looks like a pattern of gentile waves. Frame made of a wavy silvery metal. Enchanted, makes you think of water - Moira (evocation?) Opens a portal to the plain of water. Most stories that have to do with mirrors are about scrying and sealing things away. Usually breaking them depends on the enchantment that was placed on it, either it can end the effect, or can be catastrophic. Along the outside of the room are large cracked and rotted crates filled with shards of mirrors. Nothing seems to be special about them. People of Interest * Leon Category:Places